Shunt resistors are used to precisely determine electric currents, e.g. in power semiconductor modules. Conventional shunt resistors extend over a large area and are electrically connected, e.g., to a circuit carrier, by soldering. Physically, two conflicting properties are requested. First is a rather large electrical resistance to enable accurate current measurements. Second is a low thermal resistance to avoid overheating through the dissipated power. Since both properties do not combine well, shunt resistors usually heat up to high temperatures and therefore a degradation of the solder and, coming along therewith, delamination of the shunt resistor may arise. This is one of the reasons why shunt resistors generally are specified to certain maximum temperatures, e.g. 250° C.